1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including vertical channels and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells stacked vertically from a surface of a substrate has been developed. In the vertical memory device, a high stress may be imposed on vertically stacked layers because the memory cells may be repeatedly stacked vertically. Thus, structural and/or electrical defects may be caused in the vertical memory device.